Classes
A class refers to the occupation assumed by characters created within the games. The class chosen for the created character will influence the selection of equipment, the growth rate of statistics, and any possible abilities the character may learn or use. Overview Classes in the game represent typical archetypes of fantasy literature or role-playing games. Each class has a specific set of statistic requirements (equivalent to the "stats" or "ability scores" of other similar games), which must be met to be eligible for said class. The first Wizardry games allowed the player to decide the statistic allocation and then choose the class for the character; later editions reversed the choice by allowing the player to choose from a list of classes to which the character may access by means of statistical allocation, and then the rest of the stat point are to be allocated freely. The selection of class for the character is crucial, as it determines which are the abilities of the user and the equipment it is capable of using. Some classes, such as the Fighter, work best at the front line of the group, capable of causing great physical damage and receiving an equal amount in exchange. Others, such as Priests and Mages, should remain in the back row supporting with spells. As the game progresses and the player has explored deeper in the dungeons (the setting of the game), a character who has earned enough stat points has the chance of changing its class to a new one, which has some advantages and disadvantages. When a character changes classes, they are effectively a first-level (beginner) member of the class, but they are allowed to keep some of the abilities, as well as the Hit Points earned by training at the other class. For example, a Mage that changes classes into a Fighter effectively becomes a level one Fighter, but retains the amount of Hit Points acquired as a Mage, as well as retaining the spells it learned. The Mage-turned-Fighter, however, loses Spell Points gained as a result of the class, keeping only one point per spell retained; as well, changing class often results in an age increase, which may be dangerous for the character. Finally, the statistics of the character (aside from the mentioned above) return to the racial standards, which may result in a weaker character A result of being capable of changing classes after the initial choice is access to unique classes that otherwise would be impossible to access. These classes (such as the Lord and Ninja) often have a combination of abilities from two earlier classes, and even possess new and unique abilities of their own. Their stat requirements are steeper than others to reflect such improvements. Classes List This list includes all classes available to characters on all games of Wizardry. Some of the classes may not be available on all games. Llylgamyn Saga (Wizardry I-III & V) classes In Wizardry I, II, III, and V classes are divided into two groups, basic and advanced, based on stat requirements. These classes are featured as enemies in in Wizardry IV: The Return of Werdna. Basic classes: *Fighter *Mage *Priest *Thief Advanced classes: *Bishop/Wizard *Lord *Ninja *Samurai Dark Savant Saga (Wizardry VI-8) classes The classes from Llylgamyn saga return in Wizardry VI, VII and 8, but without the distinction between basic and advanced classes. The games also add the following new classes: *Alchemist *Bard *Gadgeteer *Monk *Psionic *Ranger *Rogue *Valkyrie Classes exclusive to other games Wizardry Empire Wizardry Empire and Wizardry Empire II have the same basic and advanced classes as the Llylgamyn games. Additionally they have the following classes: *Ranger - Specialize in attacking from the back-row using arrows and bolts with bows and crossbows. Requires 10 in Strength, 10 in Intelligence and 12 in Agility. *Valiant - A variant of the Lord that replaces the latter's dispell undead ability and Priest spells with its own set of spells focused on buffing and healing. This class can only be gained from the Shield of Divine Protection item. *Avenger - A variant of the Lord and the Valiant that uses its own set of spells focused on inflicting negative status effects and damage. They are also immune to the negative effects of cursed items. This class can only be gained from the The Avenger sword item. *Musashi - Named after the Japanese swordsman and philosopher Miyamoto Musashi, this class is a variant of the Samurai. Instead of Mage spells they have their own set of spells focused around sword art. This class can only be gained from the Mononofu-no-Kabuto item. *Kunoichi - A female-exclusive variant of the Ninja. They lack the ability to instantly kill with critical hits, but has superior fighting and thieving capabilities. They also have a unique and varied set of spells. This class can only be gained from the Gauntlets of Allure item. *Summoner - Similar to the mage, but with a unique set of spells focused only on summoning monsters. They do not learn new spells as they level up, but must gain them from various Shrines found about the dungeon. This class can only be gained from the Robe of Heresy" item. Busin 0: Wizardry Alternative Neo *Dark Knight *Noble Thief *Omnyoji *Phantom Thief *Paladin *Shogun Wizardry Summoner *Summoner See also *Races Category:Classes